


Lazy

by gummiguts69, PeachyMindbreak



Category: RWBY
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Mid-Coitus Chat, Mostly porn with minimal plot, Non-Penetrative Sex, Nontraditional genitalia, Porn with some plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, non-anatomically correct Penny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummiguts69/pseuds/gummiguts69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyMindbreak/pseuds/PeachyMindbreak
Summary: Lazy days off are, admittedly, quite hard to come by nowadays. Especially lazy days off together. But, they manage it when they can: it’s good for them both. Nowhere to be unless it’s an emergency, their scrolls on the charging pad in the other room with excuses made for their unresponsiveness to personal calls. Just soft, lazy rest, close together on the sofa.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Penny Polendina
Kudos: 5





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> James' half of this fic was written by gummiguts69, and this is, ah, the first of a couple pieces we're working on, for this pairing and maybe others. For more detailed explanations of James' anatomical situation, you can actually check out gummi's fic "Swallowing Pride!"

Lazy days off are, admittedly, quite hard to come by nowadays. Especially lazy days off _together_. But, they manage it when they can: it’s good for them both. Nowhere to be unless it’s an emergency, their scrolls on the charging pad in the other room with excuses made for their unresponsiveness to personal calls. Just soft, lazy rest. They’re currently sitting quietly together on the sofa, her head resting on the solid shoulder of the person beside her, a movie playing on the screen across the room. She’s never seen it before, but he has. That strikes her as a little odd, actually, considering… it really doesn’t quite seem like his type of movie. But he’d apparently thought she’d like it, so they’d put it on.

Penny’s hand moves in slow, lazy strokes over the length between her fingers, with absolutely no sense of urgency as she watches the screen. She isn’t really sure how long she’s been at it at this point: not that it matters. She doesn’t mind doing this for him, even though she largely gets nothing from it. It just makes her happy to help him relax.

“… I do not think that dog likes being pulled on quite so much,” she shrugs, watching the woman on-screen lug on her Saint Bernard. “Or maybe he does, and he is just a very good actor.”

His breathing is slow and deep, measured but by no means normal. The strange, disconnected sensation of any sort of stimulation between his legs tends to pull reactions from him that might seem diluted or disinterested to most. Luckily, Penny doesn’t exactly have the “normal” reactions either.

“I’d imagine he’s very well trained,” James assures her, sighing out the words and punctuating them with a soft groan. His eyes are half-lidded as he watches a film he’s seen at least fifty times, face flushed from the work Penny’s thin fingers are doing beneath his academy-branded sweatpants. One hand is resting on the arm of the couch, just within reach of his drink, and the other is resting firmly on Penny’s padded backside, occasionally offering an equally lazy squeeze to encourage her.

“… maybe,” she muses with another slight shrug. She, of course, knows that animals in movies tend to be well-trained. She’s not stupid. And she knows he knows that about her. But the social programming just doesn’t let her stay quiet sometimes. She’s very thankful that he understands that.

Penny’s hand pauses as she shifts around beside him on the couch, unfolds her knees and legs from underneath her body and drops down fully on the cushions. As a bit of a bonus, the hem of the academy t-shirt she’s wearing flutters upward from the movement, and while on someone with the “proper” equipment that would be a sight, it of course doesn’t really expose anything on her. It’s his shirt, so it’s quite loose on her frame and it allows her to wear absolutely nothing beneath it, and he’s told her that even though she doesn’t have anything to sneak a peek at, he still finds something very satisfying about her wearing his clothes. That’s good enough for her.

She takes a moment to settle again before her attention comes back to her hand, and what it had been doing. Other than that, though, she doesn’t focus on it too intently: more interested in the screen.

James glances over as she shifts, and the little peek up her borrowed shirt draws a hitched breath from him. He makes a mental note to compliment Pietro on his craftsmanship sometime soon, bites his lip, and moves his hand from her backside to her waist. He slides his metal hand along her side, running it beneath the fabric and over her smooth skin, and the occasional odd seam in her torso.

“Now then, did you…” He exhales a bit sharply, eyelids fluttering briefly. “… just need something to do with your hands, or did you have a motive behind this?”

“… I needed to fidget,” Penny admits. It’s, as usual, the absolute truth. Not only because she _can’t_ lie but because she doesn’t like to. She fidgets quite a lot, and most of the time, it’s not even because she’s bored. She just gets restless, it’s usually from excess charge. There were other ways she could have fixed the restlessness, but she’d wanted to stay lazy on the sofa with him, so she’d just… gotten up, gone to the bedroom, fetched what she needed, and come back.

He hadn’t objected, in fact, he’d seemed a little amused. And besides, she knows this is usually nice for him. So it helped them both, she thought. But…

“… I can stop, if you want me to.”

James shakes his head, further reassuring her with a breathy laugh as he lets his head fall back against the back of the sofa. “No, no, you don’t need to stop,” he promises. “I was just curious.”

He peers over toward the holoscreen, brow furrowing for a moment as he weighs a few options in his head. Not that he doesn’t enjoy these slow handjobs, but with his nerves as dulled as they are, this is bound to last into the next movie if she keeps up. Part of him really doesn’t want Penny to miss out on the ending of the film. The other part is suddenly very interested in sticking his dick somewhere else.

“… resume music, please,” James suddenly says, his voice still relaxed but a bit louder now, so that the AI in the entertainment system actually hears him. The holoscreen pauses and minimizes the film, pulling up the music application and continuing the techno-pop Penny had suggested earlier. He grabs her hand and pulls it away, tilting his head at her.

“Penny. Would you like to do something a bit more involved?”

The sudden change of entertainment, and the sudden seizure of her hand, startles her just a little bit -- not in a bad way, just a surprise, that’s all, and she just blinks rather owlishly up at him for a moment.

She… doesn’t really know what he means by that. She’s aware of what people with… “standard” equipment (yes, James included, his might be _nontraditional_ , but it’s still technically _standard_ ) would progress to, but that’s… simply not a possibility for her. She doesn’t have _any_ equipment for those functions.

… well, she has her mouth, and she’s done that for him before, but she’s sure he’d’ve just _said_ _that_ if he meant it.

So, rather than leave him with no answer, or an answer which she isn’t sure of, Penny decides to ask her question. “… what do you mean?”

He seems to contemplate again, eyes moving along her body as he thinks. James smiles to himself before answering her. “Why don’t you go find your lube and I’ll show you,” he decides. “If you don’t like it, we can do something else, but… I have a feeling you’ll approve.”

Penny beams, even leans in to press her forehead affectionately to the side of his head before popping up from the sofa with _just_ enough force to make her borrowed t-shirt flutter again. She knows precisely where she’d left it: it’s just across the house right now and she doesn’t want to run. But she’ll hurry anyway.

“I’ll be right back!” she chimes, breezing off toward the last place she’d set down the little green and black bottle.

When Penny leaves, James lets out a breath he never realizes he’s been holding. He takes a moment, relaxes his shoulders and lets the tension drop from his body. He tends to gather a lot of it when he isn’t paying attention. He shifts on the couch and pulls his sweatpants off the rest of the way so Penny won’t have to fuss with them when she returns, and then idly busies himself with resuming her previous work while he waits.

Penny’s footsteps being as heavy as they are often tends to be quite helpful in tracking her around the house: as lightly as she walks, there’s just no moving silently for her unless she’s actively trying to go unheard. Which, on a day off and just moving around a familiar space, she obviously isn’t. So it’s perfectly possible to hear her go up the stairs, and then it’s perfectly possible to hear when she comes back down them several minutes later.

It doesn’t take her a very long time to fetch what she’s after, but still, it’s a big house. It does take her a moment. But she’s back before too long, wandering back into the living room with the requested item. She even giggles a little when she spots him doing her job for her, but pairs it with a slightly-triumphant little wave of the hand holding the small bottle.

James can’t help but laugh softly to himself hearing her excited footsteps approaching, and he gives her an appraising nod when she’s back. He motions for her to come back to the couch.

“Go ahead,” he says. “On my lap.”

Penny beams, wandering back to the sofa and crawling up into his lap exactly as she’s told. She settles the same way she usually does, straddling him rather than sitting across his lap sideways: usually she does that so she can rest against his chest. But she stays upright for the moment.

“You’re a smart girl…” he begins, taking the bottle from her. “You’ve seen videos on how people _usually_ do this. So I--” Then James pauses, sniffing the air and raising his eyebrows. 

“This one’s new,” he notes, holding the bottle to his nose to smell it a bit better. He’s more than aware of Penny’s affinity for flavored lube, and her reasons behind the ones she picks, so this isn’t exactly strange, but certainly intriguing. He squeezes out a small bit onto his finger to taste it and laughs. “Not bad.”

“… I know you like mint chocolate…” Penny squirms in his lap, looking down rather sheepishly, even though she’s still smiling just a little bit under it. She’d gone shopping on her “lunch break” a couple of days before: it’s not like she needs to spend it eating anyway. Her personal favorite is actually “donut” flavored, because she likes the smell and the packaging, and she’s got a couple of fruity ones, again, because she likes the smells. Their being flavored means little to her for the intended purposes anyway: she does not have taste buds. So, it had occurred to her that she should maybe find flavors that _he_ liked. “… I thought you’d like it…”

He chuckles softly and leans forward to kiss her gently on the lips. “I do. I appreciate you thinking of me,” he tells her. With that out of the way, he resumes his explanation, pouring a bit of the sweet-smelling lube into his organic palm.

“You know how this is _usually_ done. This won’t actually be that far off,” he tells her, reaching between her legs to spread the lube along her thighs.

Sheepish expression completely gone. Praise is always nice. Penny beams into the kiss, and when he pulls back she looks down to watch his hand. She _does_ know how this works for other people -- he’s right, she’s seen videos before. More than a few times. Sometimes they watch them together, sometimes she watches on her own -- for research.

She’s… not sure how this would be the same, but she trusts him. He knows more about this than her, anyway. “… alright.”

James shifts again, letting himself slide a bit further beneath her. When he’s situated, he gently pushes her knees together, pressing her thighs against one another. When he’s sure she won’t move without direction, he slides his metal cock between her slicked up thighs, shuddering a bit at the feeling. It’s much stronger than just a hand.

Penny peers down again when he shudders, pulling the hem of her t-shirt out of the way to get a better look. She makes a quiet sound of interest as she processes, glancing between his face and the metal poking up between her thighs. She’s not really _confused_ , logically it is the same concept as using her hands or her mouth, it’s just a different part of her body. But she can’t recall seeing anybody do this before. “Oh!”

He can’t help a small smile and a gentle laugh at her noise of realization. His face is flushed again, breathing heavy as he gathers his words in an attempt to remain composed. “It feels… most similar to genitalia.”

He avoids saying “the real thing.” He’s been on the receiving end of that one. It’s never pleasant.

And it doesn’t sting for Penny, because she doesn’t have genitalia, that’s just a fact. But still, she’d be lying if she said it didn’t sometimes make her feel… somehow less _real_ for it, sometimes. She’d never admit that to him, though.

“… this is better for you than my hands.” It’s not a question, more an observation. She’s not upset by _that_ at all. She supposes that makes sense too. It’s even closer to the right spot.

James smiles at her, gentle and loving, and slides his hands beneath her shirt. She’s been holding it up to about her waist, but he lifts it over her head and discards it on the floor, kissing her much deeper than before. “Yes, Penny,” he breathes when they part. “And I like the view much better like this.”

Oh that helps. That helps very much. Penny smiles at him when he pulls away from the kiss, and even does him the favor of shaking her hair back off of her chest, where it had settled when her shirt had been pulled off. So he can enjoy the view more.

Still… it seems odd to simply sit here like this. Out of habit, she squirms a little in place, though she does keep her knees obediently pressed together when she does.

That draws a sharp gasp from him, and he plants his hands firmly on her hips to still her. But James recovers quickly, of course, though he does stutter when he speaks again.

“Th-that’s good. If you move, it feels nice,” he explains. He pushes on her hips, lowering her onto him slowly, and then up again. “Like this.”

That makes more sense. She nods, understanding now, and after another moment or so of being moved, Penny takes the cue and starts to do it on her own, settling her hands against his chest for balance. It’s a bit clumsier than she’d normally like to be, but James doesn’t seem to mind her clumsiness. He never really does, anyway. “Like this?”

He gives her a slow but enthusiastic nod, one of his hands wandering along her side as she gets comfortable. “Yes, just like that.”

There’s something charming about having to teach Penny these little things. Normally, he could just… tell someone that he’d prefer to fuck their thighs, but Penny needs a bit more guidance than that. He kind of loves it.

Penny beams, and her next movement is punctuated by an excited little wiggle of her hips as she raises and lowers herself in his lap. She thinks she might like this a little better than just using her hands as well: it still doesn’t do much for her physically, true, but… it still feels nicer somehow. More involved, like he’d said earlier. More… intimate.

More _real_ , even.

James laughs a bit at the wiggle, a strained noise as he moans through it. With everything situated, he rolls his hips up and thrusts carefully against Penny, not wanting to go too fast just yet. Besides, he never lasts long with her anyway; it can’t hurt to make things last longer.

Penny keeps her pace steady, even as James starts to move against her. She prefers to let him set the pace with these things, since it’s usually more for his benefit than for hers anyway, she doesn’t mind. She leans in after a moment to press a kiss to his cheek, and gently reaches for his hands while he’s distracted by that. Moves them to her chest: she’s seen that a few times in the videos, and James himself has done it before while they’ve kissed.

He keeps his hands on her, letting them roam and grope, keep her involved. It’s nice for both of them when he does. Her little kiss makes James smile again, and he catches her in a proper one as he squeezes her smooth chest. Penny sighs and giggles against the squeeze, and the kiss. She releases his hands once they’re settled where she put them, and sets her own back on his chest.

They stay like that, keeping the pace lazy and soft, and Penny normally would love that. She _does_ love it now. However… without the need to really focus on what she’s doing, Penny’s mind starts to wander a little bit. And it settles on a thought she’s had several times before, but that she’s always swallowed. So she didn’t upset him.

She still chooses not to say anything, even though her face does twist a little bit as the thought settles in her mind and refuses to leave. She can ignore it, as long as he doesn’t notice, it’ll be fine. It’ll go away soon.

James seems content to fuck her thighs for a moment, occasionally letting out quiet grunts and moans and gasps as he goes. He looks up at Penny, likely for another kiss, and quickly notes the shift in her expression. While he doesn’t stop moving, he does sound genuine when he speaks up.

“What’s bothering you, Penny?”

Penny had let her gaze wander as the offending thought had settled in her mind, and her attention snaps back to James as soon as he speaks. She starts to shake her head, covers her mouth as her whole body twitches from a swallowed hiccup, and again from one she doesn’t manage to stifle as she informs him, “N-Nothing. I am-- _hic!_ \--alright…”

James slows to a stop and slides his hands between her arms, caressing her cheeks as he pushes her hands away from her mouth. “Penny… what is it?” he asks, a bit softer this time, brushing a thumb over her cheek. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I-I…” Penny shakes her head again, a little bite more insistently. Oh no… he didn’t have to stop, now she feels worse, a fact made more obvious by the way her upper body wilts under his gaze. Just because she’s had this thought before doesn’t mean it is important. It isn’t. And she tells him as much. “… it is not important. I’m sorry, you did not have to stop--”

James laughs softly and kisses the end of her nose. “It’s no trouble for me to stop, you know that,” he assures her. “Will you tell me? Please? I want you to enjoy the time we spend together as much as I do.”

“I do!” Penny blurts out immediately in response. She does, and she won’t ever let him think otherwise, even if her mind has wandered into less-friendly territory. That is not his fault: she does _not_ want him to think that he’s done something wrong when he hasn’t.

But, after looking quite agonized over whether or not to say anything for a long moment, she finally looks down again, away from him, as her arms wrap around her middle. It occurs to her to phrase it as a question, but she doesn’t want to make him scramble for an answer.

“… I am… sometimes… afraid,” she finally mumbles, fixing her gaze on the metal still held between her thighs, the little peek she can see of it anyhow. “… that this… bothers you.”

He’s patient, waiting for her response without pushing her. When she finally gives it to him, though, James looks… a bit confused. “Why would it bother me?” he asks. “I’m hardly in any place to judge.” Then he pauses. “Does it bother _you_?”

“… I…”

This… is not what any of her previous small anxiety attacks about this conversation had prepared her for.

“I… like me. I-I like me the way I am.” And it’s true, she likes herself just fine the way she is. She does. But… “… but I think that sometimes I feel… jealous.”

Penny fidgets, looks down. She’s just… never quite found a way to describe the way she feels about… this. She’s thought about why it upsets her, of course, but she’s never found a way to verbalize it before. She never intended to _tell_ anyone. Not her father, certainly not James.  
  
“I like… doing this. What we… do. Together. I like doing these things for you. But sometimes I feel… frustrated… that I do not understand how it feels for you. Or other people.”

He understands better than she likely thinks. After all, when he was finally fitted for his prostheses, he’d turned down the cosmetic decision to have genitalia installed. He didn’t realize how much that would take from him.

James is quiet for a moment, before gently pushing Penny onto her back against the couch. He makes a point to use his left hand as he trails his fingers along her thighs and up toward her crotch.

“You know… I could very easily pull a few strings and get you a well-deserved upgrade,” he muses. He runs his index and middle finger along the smooth synthetic skin between her legs, tracing over where her cunt _would_ be, under different circumstances. 

“It would be here,” he starts, gently rubbing his fingers back and forth. He knows the sensations she’s getting from this are minimal, but he’s hoping the concept will be enough to fuel her imagination. “Soft and warm. And when I would touch you, you’d make such adorable sounds…”

Penny squeaks as her back hits the cushions, and she automatically looks up at him at first, only looking down to find his hand when he starts… describing. Squirms under the touch even though it is only a light one. Her nerves aren’t as sensitive anywhere other than her hands.

She thinks… that sounds very nice. She thinks she might like that. Might _want_ that. But what if he does that for her, and she finds she likes the way things were better? She’d feel awful about wasting everyone’s time…

… maybe she just needs a little more reassurance.

“… but you said you liked… what we were doing,” she points out. She can’t feel how slightly-sticky her thighs are, but she can see the slight shine of slickness on them still. “What if you like that better?”

James chuckles, almost teasing. He lines himself up against her crotch as if planning to thrust inside of her, letting her feel it for a moment. “I have a feeling I would enjoy you at your _best_ no matter what,” he purrs. He rolls his hips, letting his cock slide between her backside and the couch, his best idea for showing her how it might feel, though he knows it’s a pretty poor substitute..

Penny seems to think about it, curiously reaching down to run her own fingers over where her hypothetical “upgrade” would be. Then, she reaches just a bit lower, brushing her fingers over the metal when they meet it. “… but we could still do the other things if you wanted to, couldn’t we?” She squirms. “Or… or if _I_ wanted to?”

“Precisely…” James breathes, starting to pick up a steady pace now that Penny seems comfortable with the new position. “And you would be able to feel it… in ways you never had before.”

Penny actually manages to smile again, partially at the reassurance and partially… well, mostly at the way he starts moving again. That… does a lot more to convince her than almost anything else, really. Even this isn’t giving her all that much, but the way James seems to be enjoying it absolutely is. “… alright.”

Another bit of reassurance from her makes his pace pick up again. and god, this feels so much nicer than it did before. He wonders how soft she would be on the inside, if she’d be warmer, what she might smell like. She’d have the cosmetic choice he didn’t, and it makes him wonder if she’d have a cute patch of bright orange hair or not. James moans her name as he thrusts against her.

That’s familiar! Penny giggles a little at the sound of her own name, reaching up to wrap her arms around him and latch on, and unconsciously, her knees actually press into his sides a little bit as she does. She’s careful not to raise herself too much, though, so he can keep going and not have to adjust.

She always makes this easy. He rocks his hips against her a few more times and then gasps, biting his tongue to muffle the sound of his moaning as he cums. Penny can feel the familiar sticky sensation against her back as he does, but with James, it tends to be more of a physical reaction than anything else.

Penny keeps ahold of him as he finishes, ignoring, as usual, the very slight feeling of sticky splatter against her back. That cleans off very easily, and if she needs his help to reach, she knows he’ll help. For the moment, though, she just holds onto him, leaning up now that she doesn’t need to stay still in order to press a kiss to his cheek.

He gives her a soft laugh and turns his head to kiss her properly. Once he catches his breath, James sits up rather quickly, which Penny is quite used to by now, he doesn’t like to linger when he’s done -- the artificial nerves aren’t very kind to him when he does. He detaches his prosthesis from its place at his crotch, exhaling deeply as the sensation immediately stops.

He makes sure he doesn’t have too much of a mess on himself before setting his prosthesis aside on the coffee table and pulling his underwear and pants back on, watching Penny pop up onto her knees in order to reduce the amount of mess that could smear off of her and onto the sofa. She even leans forward, arching her back just a little to keep it running off of her skin. It’s cute. It makes him want to kiss her, and he does. “Would you like to get cleaned up?”

“… I should, shouldn’t I?” She should, she knows that, and besides, she’s always a little afraid that leaving things on her skin will ruin it. Besides, it could run into her seams and get stuck in her joints, then where would she be?

“Yes, you should,” he says, smiling. “You could help me shower if you feel up for a challenge. I haven’t done that yet today.”

Well… she’s technically waterproof. She’ll just need to make sure she dries out properly, she should be fine. Besides, she wants to help. “I would love to!”

**Author's Note:**

> I will hear no arguments that Penny is not old enough and mature enough to make her own decisions about these things: she isn't a child. She isn't stupid. Please keep that out of my comments.


End file.
